cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Fett
Finn was a former Mandalorian, which then made the bounty hunter. Finn was a relative of the famed Jango Fett. At the age of 14 parents of Finn dietero armor. 18 years after her parents died because of a bounty hunter, he took revenge for the way of bounty hunter. A 20-year Finnvide that there was a bounty, it was he who had killed his parents. Sinto from the wrath Finn accept those few credits and went to kill him personally. Finn and I've killed without hesitation. He took his tally, and I continue his work as a bounty hunter. Mission of Quest Finn went on Quest for a mission to capture a prisoner who run away from priggione of Coruscant. Arrived on Quest, Finn attero in a swamp from there took a boat that led to another swamp. From there continue on foot. Check in a town where I find the escaped prisoner, Finn, I stop, but to return to his ship improviso a huge monster destroyed the ship. This creature was so great that a cruiser could not even kill him. Finn shot him many progliettili but he did not did nothing. From nothing conparvero of cruisers who began saragli but even this could kill him. Finn decided to get inside the monster and mettegli bombs inside lu. Finn took the bombs before through the mouth and after having placed came out of the mouth. After that month you came out and blew away the bombs. Finn was able to kill him. Back to priggione with the prisoner and pocketed his loot, then return on Mandalore. Alis Peci Alis Peci was a Mandalorian female guard. You were part of the same team of Finn. The two had known each other quado were small. After the death of Finn she been looking for you everywhere but can not find. Finn vs Alis Alis saw that in a cartel, a large reward to anyone who would capture this bounty hunter "Finn Fett," Alis did not know who he was then borrowed. She inivio his hunt the mysterious man. I look for you everywhere from the gattaceli of Sundari up to the sewers of the city, but can not find. Just when you wanted to errendera Alis, Avisto a mysterious man. Without hesitation Alis the attack, but Finn was stronger, Alis tear away the cloak that covered this man and saw that it was his friend disappeared. She is firm but Finn diets a punch that put Ko Alis risbeglio in a room of a hotel. Finn came out of the bathroom, the Alis happy hug. The two remained a Paglio of hours talking. Alis asked him if he wanted to go back to being the guardian, Zito Finn stretched out for a little bit of the rispoe you. Now his anger against the thief who killer her parents calmed. Returning to the station, the general Moogan fi happy with his ritrovamendo d part of Alis. Finn was a good guardian and Moongan know. Finn return to make the look and rose to the rank of soldier captain. Moogan Finn asked him where he had been, he's minds and said that he had lost his memory and made him remember everything that Alis, Alis Mooogan asked if this was huge success and she say. After a few days the reward to those who had captured the bounty hunter shots, no one knew that he was a hunter now their guardian. Misson dead After a couple of months that Finn had returned. A huge unidentified vehicle atracco on a station launch. Finn and his soldiers entered the vehicle, just entered they saw that the walls were mienti of blood. They continued the pelustrazione and saw a body of a Mandalorian eaten by something. Finn avicino to the body, all'improviso came to life. Finn fright and falls tera, his soldiers began to saragli. After I killed the output of the spaceship was closed, they were trapped. They heard noises coming from the coridorio. So they hid in a room. The ship acese and fly away. At that point they were really trapped. A soldier told him to go through the pipes of the air, and get into the cockpit, and so they did. All of a sudden they walked a piece of pipeline breaks, and the last in line falls into the hole. Him back in, but now I try to venerate the zombies that I killed. They kept on walking. Arriving at the cockpit. They saw that it was all destroyed. Finn then said if they wanted to survive and had to find a catch shell rescue. While they walked, Finn came to mind discrugenre of the ship with self-destruction. Finn then reverted in cabin of pilot, and acese self-destruction "was one of the few functioning unterrutori." Active after I opened the door and found himself in front of a zombie I killed and return back to his men. But when we went saw went he saw his dead soldiers. Finn was desperate he was alone against an army of zombies. I continue to walk, when subben comparsero many zombies, zombies Finn fled and I followed. Finn find a shell and began to shelter. Start with the shell and send an SOS to the base of Mandalore. Sun beds him, but he saw that the window was a zombie, came out of the shell and shot him three progliettili and he died, and return from afar he saw that the ship in which there were zombies escplose, happy he adormento. You wake up in a hospital, next to him was Alis. Crisis of Mandalore After a year that Finn return to Sundari, there was a crisis of the whole Mandalore. Mandalore is divided into two, one side was the leader Mandalore the terrible II, and in the second Jonh Fang. The city of Sundari was the only one that is not allied with anyone. after some also put Sundari had a bad crisis, and neither group wanted to help her. So fi addressed to the Republic for help. The Supreme Chancellor went to Sundari to have a party because the problems of Sundari erono finished. The two clans frost Sundari, because the republic had helped them. The clans of Mandalore the terribiledecise distrrugere of the city in revenge. Sundari was attacked and the Duke Snow was killed, Finn and Alis riusirono to escape. The two fled to Yohwandra. Yohwandra was a planet dominated by dinosaurs, in this city there was a planet in the heavens in which there was an important military base. Finn and Alis decided to make the bounty hunters. After six days Finn and Alis fi got engaged. New Armor Mission on Voss Finn and Alis were called by the powerful Jokull the Hutt, on a mission of assassination, the two agreed. Voss went on to seek their victim. Arriving on Voss, were imediatamete arestati by soldiers of the republic. While they were in prison a prisoner, he said that their victim was the Chancellor Hadrik. The two at the beginning erono septic, but after a day they saw that it was so. Finn was tired of staying in prison then after the break, in the dining room of the prisoners. Finn did start a riot, with all that mess Finn and Alis fled. They took refuge on the moon of Voss. The two thought to kill the Chancellor, but if I had killed avrebero throughout the republic against them, or to kill the Hutt Jokull avrebero but had all the hutt against them. The two decided to kill Jokull the Hutt. Arrived in his Palazza Jokull saw that he was executed by some clones. Not to be recognized by the clones came out of the pallazzo rapitamente. but outside there were other clones including Sergeant DJ. Fortunately, the clones do not riconoscettero and the two fled to their base. Category:CSi Outer Rim Category:Male Characters Category:Fett Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Captain Category:Leader Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mandalorian Guild